The hidden
by ShadowRainbow
Summary: Megatron has created a breed of sparkling that truly has no real form. The Autobots are trying to end these beings because they are a major threat. Megatron begins to relocate his sparklings hiding them with in human families where he has kidnapped a child from. Red is the youngest of the sparklings after she is given her new identity what will happen
1. Chapter 1

The hidden

ShadowRainbow~This is a fic that I (Rainbow) thought of and decided to share it with Shadow and well Shadow is on board now! :) I AM SO EXCITED! OH YEAH! I do not own Transformers, and neither does Shadow. :)

Not too long ago I was born into this world. My life has been a short one but by no means an uneventful one. My master Megatron had already given the order for us to go in to hiding among the humans on the planet earth. All of us were to replace a child of his choosing as we awaited new orders. Since the Autobots had begun to kill us leaving only a handful of us left. I was the last one to be a signed a new human identity. I was a bit nervous but I squared my shoulders as I made my way to where lord Megatron was.

I stepped in to see him standing over a young girl of about thirteen maybe a little younger or older I couldn't tell. I turned my optics to my Lord as he started to come closer to me. He crossed his arms looking down at me like he was trying to see something. My spark nearly jumped out of my chest plate as he spoke.

"Alright Red you understand what you have to do from now on right?" He asked in a low voice that almost sounded like he actually cared. I nod my small helm before I repeat it to him.

"Yes my lord, I am to disguise myself as I learn to adapt to my new surroundings depending on where I go. As I try to evade the Autobot scouts that are searching for me." He gave me a small smile that made me feel better about this whole thing.

"Good now that I know you understand you can replace this girl right away," He said making a sweeping motion with his left hand.

The girl lay on a metal table that made her look like a broken doll just lying there unmoving. That is when I had to ask him what would happen to the girl.

"What will happen to this girl I am replacing Lord Megatron?" I asked in a trembling voice as I searched for the girl's life sign.

"Her name is Violet Bellgaurd, she is fourteen years old. Her parents will make a good cover for you to escape if the Autobots notice," He said not looking too happy at my out of line question that he had yet to answer. Violet's bright green eyes flicked open. That is when I noticed it and voiced it as well.

"My Lord she is deaf," I said in confusion as he spoke again.

"That will not be a problem you just turn off your audios, and have ASL added to your languages. You also have no need to fear for the girl's life at this moment, she will be kept prisoner until I see fit to dispose of her. Now stop delaying Red and scan the fleshing," He commanded with a growl that showed how impatient he was becoming.

I took a deep breath as I began to scan her. That is when she sat up and signed; "I am Violet do you know where I am or why I am here?" She looked terrified as she stared at Megatron's large frame.

I let out the breath I had been holding as I signed back to her. "I am very sorry Violet it is a long story, I don't have time to explain now. I have to leave soon." I finished just before I changed my camouflage. So that I now looked like her twin in every way as I stood there naked just like her. After that I was handed her clothing so that I could obtain her scent. I felt bad as I left her huddling there on the table alone without even her own clothing.

I caught her last scream of help from her deep green colored eyes as she signed quickly. "Please don't go don't leave me alone here! Please take me with you. I will do whatever you want just please don't leave me here with these monsters, " The real Violet pleaded for help, my help. I let a lock of dark brown hair fall in my face as I turned away from her pleading form.

I wanted to sign, "Don't fear they won't hurt you." But I knew that I would only be giving her a false hope. As I finished clothing myself I squared my small shoulders as I took my first steps as Violet.


	2. Chapter 2

The hidden

ShadowRainbow~ Ok this is more Shadow's doing than mine I just edited a little and added bits here and there. Please read and review. I do not own transformers. And I should have mentioned in the description that Red is the youngest that is known at this point there may be sparklings younger than her. ~Rainbow

Megatron had bridged me to a small forest on the outskirts of a town. I was to go down into a hole and wait for someone to come and "save" me. "You are only following orders," I thought trying to reassure myself. I was covered in minor scrapes and cuts from sliding into this hole. As I sat there I caught the real Violet's scent. "This is they found her, or trapped her is more like it," I thought with a shudder. I knew that if I was the real Violet couldn't escape from this hole. I sat there thinking about what was going to happen to me now, and how the real Violet must be fairing right now. Alone in the Decepticon base without being able to hear and no clue as to why she was there in the first place.

The sun had finally begun to rise in the sky; it was nice not having to sit in the dark for now. The wait was killing me as I only had to sit here without moving. I couldn't even hear if they were any closer to finding me. This was worse than torture. I let my head drop to rest on my hands that were now covered with a layer of dirt. My palm rested on my knee where a long scratch that hurt from me not allowing it to heal.

I must have dozed off for a while because the sudden touch on my shoulder frightened me. My head shot up to look at the being that had touched me. I watched as they signed to me, "I am here to help you." I let my face relax a bit as I noticed a pair of dogs at the lip of the crater. The being reached into the hole and hauled me out quicker than I had expected. "Are you well enough to walk on your own?" He signed as he offered me a bottle of water. I took it gratefully knowing I was now being observed by the humans.

"Thank you," I signed to the man.

The man was no older than thirty with a light brown beard that brought out his blue eyes. He smiled at me as I took a small sip of the water. As he talked over a small black radio to someone on the other end I wished I could at least hear what is going on but if I did my cover would be blown. I didn't know if any of the Decepticon's were still around, or worse if the Autobots were listening in on the transmission. I let myself relax as the man helped me to climb the small rock wall that any other time I could have scaled quite easily on my own.

"My partner is up there with the dogs right now okay Violet. My name is Bud and that is my partner Mary alright," He signed as he took the bottle of water from me.

Mary was there to help me when I reached the very top. She was also young with blond hair and warm hazel colored eyes. I felt safe the moment I laid eyes on her, she also wore the same kind of outfit as Bud. The two dogs one was white and the other black the both came up to me. I smiled because I had read up on the animal the humans kept as pets. I liked the one about dogs because they also worked side by side with a human counterpart. Like how these two must have followed my scent here. Bud then told me that we were going to get out of the forest.

I didn't know what to expect when we arrived at a small parking lot, which connected to a playground where lots of small human children were playing. I stood with Bud and Mary and their two dogs that I now knew as Hail and Bolts. As a woman with light brown hair and green I eyes that matched mine showed up. She gave a light-hearted smile that showed how worried she was for me, well the real Violet. She wrapped me up into a large hug that was warm. She held me there for a while until she moved back.

"Violet Bellgaurd are you crazy? What have I told you about playing in the woods so close to dinner," She signed with a stern face that made me feel bad.

I let tears roll down my mud splattered checks as I signed, "I am sorry. I signed sorry over and over again just apologizing for what she didn't know. The women then pulled me in to a tight embrace that kind of hurt.

"It is alright I told mom and dad that you were alright. They said that they will cut their trip short and come home." When she mentioned mom and dad I knew now that this woman was Violet's sister.

She pulled me along to a car parked a few rows away. It was a green mini car of some type. I got in on the passenger side, and buckled up. The drive was short but felt a lot longer than the actual five minutes. She pulled on to a street with nice houses all in a row, all their lawns were well groomed and it looked like a nice place to live. She pulled in to the drive of a white house with dark blue shutters with a matching front door. The front part had a small flower garden with tulips of all colors in bloom. She turned the car off and got out, I followed her lead as we made our way to the door. When we entered she did something to a panel. A few lights came on as we walked deeper in to the place I now called home.

Soon I was sitting down to a meal that looked good. This made me think about Violet, was she unharmed? Was she eating right now too, if so was it healthy for her? What if they killed her? How can I just take her place without a care like my Master wants me to when I don't know if she will be safe. I looked up to see her sister ask me if the food was alright. I made a show of putting a mouthful in and chewing it with a smile. She wore a white button up dress shirt and pair of black dress pants. Her hair was also in an arranged style that fell lightly around her face.

"Sister?" I signed when she looked back up at me.

"Yes Vi," She signed as she chewed her food.

"How was your day?" I signed timidly. I didn't know how Violet acted which made this hard for me but I liked the challenge.

"Well I was in the middle of a hearing when I got the call from the nanny. She told you where being chased by a giant metal cat and that it chased you into the woods. I knew when I heard that she had been back at the bottle so I fired her, but when I came home to see if you were alright you weren't here so I sent out the K9 rescue team. I also took a few days off so we can spend some time together."

That night I lay in Violet s bed and just thought about what I had done to her. I knew that in Megatron optics no one meant anything to him he would get rid of anyone as long as it meant he could save his own aft in the end. I knew I barely mattered to him so what did Violet matter to him she could easily be disposed of.

It had been one hell of a week. I learned that online, the whole week I felt like Violet s sister was comparing me to before I disappeared. I could see it in her green eyes that were so much like mine, when I did something that the real Violet didn't do. She was watching me as if she knew something was wrong. Which made me think about her even more, I had started to worry about her so much that I started to imagine what might be happening to her. It got so bad sometimes when I was hugged by her mom or her dad, just knowing I was not their real daughter hurt me in a way I never thought possible. I tried my best to hold those feelings back but I knew in my spark what I had to do. So I began to think of a way to save the real Violet.


	3. Chapter 3

The hidden

ShadowRainbow~ Hey well I'm back me and Shadow have been sick and feeling like we were falling apart. LOL at points I felt zombified. So good news is that I am back and going to attempt to write this Chapter. :D Wish me luck. I do not own Transformers! Peace and love to all. ~Rainbow

Chapter three

I had found out that Violet's family was going to West Virginia to visit some family. I planned on waiting that long to leave anyways, but I was glad that I had a ride to get me as close to the base as possible. If not I would have to walk, but either way I knew I had to get to Violet soon. I had got a message from Lord Megatron stating that if Violet didn't die soon that he would dispose of her himself. I gave Violet about a week before she died, or was ended. I just hoped that my comrades hadn't hurt her much. I would say that I hoped they hadn't hurt her at all but that was nearly impossible. Violet couldn't hear, but that didn't mean anything to them you responded to them if they spoke to you just because they are higher than you. I hoped one day to be like them in size at least but my Master had told me that I would be about the size of a taller human when I was done growing. "It will help you hide better," I remembered Lord Megatron saying. I remember wanting to argue with him, but I had to hold my tongue I was disposable, and I had to respect my Master or bad things would happen to me. I hated being what I was I had no true form just a plain metal body. I had no armor because it was not compatible with my body. I hated the fact that I had no chance of life on either side, with Megatron I was being hidden in some innocent deaf girls family, and with the Autobots... I shuddered at the thought. I knew better than most of what the Autobots would do to me if they found me they would kill me with no mercy even though I am just a sparkling.

I was sitting on the edge of Violet's bed when her Mother poked her head in the door. As she stepped in her smile widened. "Vi we are leaving tomorrow pack your things, and please be ready to go in the morning," Violet's mother signed.

I nodded in response to her. I slowly packed a few thing into a small light weight backpack for the real Violet. I grabbed the essentials, and then stuffed them into the small bag. I hoped what I packed was acceptable even though I knew it didn't really matter. Once I got Violet I knew we would have to run constantly, but was it the right thing to do. That is what I was asking myself "Was saving Violet the right thing? When it meant that she would be in constant danger being on the run with me. Plus we would not only be running from the Autobots but the Decepticons as well." I didn't want to align myself with either side anymore I just wanted to be free from it all.

After hours of reasoning I finally decided that I was going to save Violet, and take her on the run with me. I went to sleep just hoping that Violet was getting some rest right about now too, but deep in my spark I knew she was still laying there in the naked huddled mess that I left her in. I left her the guilt was coming back again. "You are no better than Megatron, you left her to die just to save your own aft just like him," My inner voice kept saying over, and over again. I fell asleep with hopefully silent tears.

I woke up to Violet's sister poking me in the stomach. "Come wake up Vi," She could barely see her sign it.

"Ok," I signed barely aware that my fingers were moving.

"We have to get on the road," Violet's sister signed as she left the room.

"Good thing I slept in my close for the day," I thought as I grabbed the small backpack and headed out leaving the only real home I had, and probably my only shot at a normal life.

The car ride took about four hours, but we finally made it to Violet's Aunt's house. There was a lot of hugging, and catching up to do, but I wasn't sticking around for that. I had tried to go outside but Violet's sister would not let me. I tried to sneak away multiple times but I had no luck. "Come on I am trying to save Violet," I thought irritably.

I decided that after dinner I was going to "go to bed", and use that as my excuse to get away. I knew they would think I had run away, or that maybe I was kidnapped which would add a whole new risk to this that I should have considered, but I wasn't going to change my mind or turn back now.

It took me about an hour to make it to the outskirts of the base at a run. I was just hoping that I could get in now without being detected for as long as I could. "Please don't fail me now," I begged my body hoping I could phase through the walls of the base. I made myself invisible as I ran at the wall. This time I actually phased through the wall. Megatron had always assured me that I could phase through objects, but I had never been able to get myself to do it until now. I was in the base now all I had to do was get to Violet and then get the hell out of here. I began to run phasing through walls as I went until I made it to the cell where they were keeping Violet.

I had found Violet just as I had left her laying on the floor naked. She was crying I could tell from the way she was shaking, and the way she was breathing. I took a step towards her slowly then another until I had closed the space between me and the sobbing girl on the floor. I bent down and tapped her shoulder. Violet immediately cringed from my touch. I took another step towards her and bent down next to her. I touched her again but this time I caressed her face brushing away the tears. This caused Violet to sit up and look at her. Violet's eyes were wide to begin with, but when she saw me her eyes widened even more.

"Are you here to help me?" Violet signed, and from what I could make out from her facial expression it was a plea.

"Yes I am going to get you out. Just you have to trust me right now, ok?" I signed to her as I got up off the floor. I looked at her for a second, and then helped her to her feet. I handed her clothing from the small bag that I had packed. "Get dressed Violet," I signed to her.

Slowly Violet pulled on her clothes, and just looked at me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the wall. I pulled her through the wall with me. We made it to the normally empty med-bay. I pulled her over to the ground-bridge portal, and activated it for a one way portal that was not traceable.

The portal took us to a large expanse of woods. We scouted for twenty minutes before we found an empty cave. I set up our place, and tried to get Violet to eat what little food I had borrowed from her Aunt's house.

"Please eat," I signed begging her.

"I don't trust you, you left me, and you are one of them," Violet signed shooting her a glare.

"I am sorry Violet for everything, but I am really sorry to say that it won't get any better for awhile," I signed to Violet.

"Thank you for coming back for me," Violet said as she took the food and ate it.

"We are in this together now. This is going to be weird of me to ask, but would you help me do something," I signed slowly.

"Yes if you promise to tell me who, and what exactly you are," Violet signed in response.

"We have a deal. I need you to re-hook my audios up so I can hear again," I signed as the panel on my head opened.

Violet's eyes widened, but she quickly relaxed once she knew what to do. I talked her through it and she did it. I felt really good to be able to hear again.

"Did it work?" Violet asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Now your part of the deal," Violet demanded.

"Ok, just don't freak out," I said as I dropped my camouflage and showed the sleek metal body that was my form. Violet looked at me and she fainted.

I caught Violet and sat her gently on the ground. I waited for her to come to. It was a few hours until she finally woke up.

"What? Who are you?" Violet asked.

"Uhhhh I can't explain what I am, but my name is Red," I signed to her.

"Well you already know my name Red now take me home," Violet demanded.

"I can't do that I'm afraid," I signed to her hoping she would understand.

I explained to her the danger that we would be in. I told her that if Megatron found out that she was back with her family that he would kill her just because she knew too much. I even told her that I was risking myself by betraying my Masters orders. Plus the fact that I was a hunted being already didn't help now I was going to be hunted from both sides.

Violet understood but she wasn't happy about it at all. She wanted to be with her family, and I completely understood that.

"I promise that I will get you back to your family when this is all over," I told her mostly to make her feel better. Even though I knew that it was a lie, and that I couldn't keep that promise.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a dark day when Megatron finally called on me to take on my new identity. My chest plates buzzed with excitement to see what I would look like from now on. As I moved my feet through the halls I could hear the other bots talking about how this fleshing had put up the most fight. My spark glowed with pride at knowing that the fleshling was strong. My Lord had chosen this one for me and only me, but when my optics landed on the girl I was to call myself I wanted to growl with outrage. There sitting on the metal table was a wide eyed girl looking frightened like all the rest I had seen for my sister bots. But this one seemed to have ideas that she wasn't going to be dying any time soon. She had wild look in her eyes that said she intended to put up a fight. Lord Megatron stood in front of me with a glint in his ruby red optics. I smiled as I thought of all the organics I had killed with my blade.

"You re looking well Shade," He said in a soft voice that made me frown.  
"Thank you my Lord, you look well yourself," I said with a bow. I felt tiny next to him but everyone looked tiny compared to him.

"You understand what your orders are. And that you will carry them out as I have ordered correct," He looked at me closely as I answered him.

"Perfectly my Lord," I said looking over to the girl that was to be me soon. I walked over to her looking into her big wide eyes I didn't want to take her form for only one reason. She had heterochromia, her left eye was brown almost black it was a nice eye and did mind having to exchange my red optics for it, but the right eye was another story it was an icy blue that looked like an Autobot's optics. I shivered in anger at the thought of what they had done to my other half.

Touching her forehead with the base of my right palm than placing the left over where her heart was I smiled at her. Before she started to scream in pain as I took what made her, her from the memories to the tastes she preferred over the rest and the smells she liked more than the rest. All of it was transferred into me before I took her shape from her. I stood there nude in front of the small child, that I now knew she wasn't she was nine years old. She looked at me with shock as I was a perfect image of her. Than her heart slowly stopped right after I savored the look on her face.

"Well done Shade," He cooed to me as I looked at the dead girl's body, it was strange but I let it go as I turned to look at my Lord. "It s time to go Sophia Shadow-walker," He says before I am taken out of the base in the clothing she came in.

A year later...

One whole year had passed since I lost connection with the Con's and Lord Megatron. Though it was for the best I didn't enjoy not knowing what was being done about those...rawr! I slammed my fist down on my bed as I woke from yet another nightmare from one of my sisters. She kept thinking about saving a fleshy a freaking organic that would one day end up being killed by her own kind, or better yet mine. I think for them to personally die by our hands is an honor. The girl was young I could tell that much because her mind was still leaking out dreams in her sleep. Which was annoying, there were a few like her dreaming of dying by the Autobot's blasters. Well it is sad to say but they didn't die that way. I was under orders by my Lord as well because they had become unusable, so they were put out of commission.

Throwing off my covers I walked to the bathroom and seen my reflection giving it a heavy sigh. I looked awful, bags were under my eye and even to this day I refused to accept the other eyes color. My naturally light tan color skin was pale in a way and I had lost weight? I know losing a pound was not so farfetched. When we replicate a body we truly become that thing we are imitating. I frowned washing my face turned and gave up, I pulled out a black cashmere sweater. Then I pulled on a pair of black jeans and my hiking boots. I wrote a note for my Grandfather so he wouldn't worry when he doesn't see me when he woke up. I made my way out of the one story two bed room house, and started out in a light jog until I reached the forest that was less than a block from my house. Then I began to pick up the pace running faster than before as I looked for my sister bot.

I hate having to run in the dark going up the mountain mainly because only the insane are out at this hour. I am not trying to be mean but then again I am. I hate these creatures that think of themselves higher than others well except Lord Megatron he has the power to back up his word unlike others. It was a long trek that I was starting to wonder why I had even climbed up to this mountain area for when I found what I never thought I would see one of my own sleeping next to a human! I got up right behind her before she even detected me but it was too late, I had grabbed her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She said to me trying to pull away. But I didn't let her because I am familiar with the orders that she was given she shouldn't be here, and especially not with the human that she was in place of either.

"What am I doing you ask!" I roar up at her since I am short! I don't take to kindly to those taller than myself since I look even younger than my age. Well she is looking at me like I was the one crazy in the woods and not her.

"Yes I asked you first," She thinks she can give me Shade back talk like that. Well I twisted her by the wrist behind her back as I used my true strength knowing she wouldn't hold back either.

"Don't even try it," I warned her as I tighten my hold. "Now then what are you doing here? I didn't think picking up strays was part of your protocol," I growled at her.

"Will you just get off of me," She whined at me like I should care.

"I am a high ranking officer, and I asked you a question. Answer me now." I knew she was the child pouring her nightmares on to the link, I am surprised that my Lord didn't come to check it out. Or have at least have someone come do it for him but then again after leaving we were flying blind to everything to do with the Bot's and Con's.

"I went back to save her! The thought of leaving her with our comrades while I lived her life in her place got to me. So I decided to save her now than will you get off of me." she says pushing herself away from me. I stumble back but it nothing to me unlike herself who ends up on the ground.

"It seems that your programming has gone bad...Red, it is sad to lose another but I am not sorry since it is a part of my orders." I say right before I blacked out.

(Red's POV)

What is up with this girl all I did was save a human and she going off on a war path trying to kill everything in sight. So I did the one thing I could knock her out which I hope will be a little bit till she wakes up. As I studied the girl that attacked me I recognized her almost immediately. Her name was Shade. If Shade found you that meant you were in trouble, she had killed as many of our kind as the Autobots had if not more. Shade is also the oldest functioning amoung us, and by far the most loyal to Megatron. I thought about just taking Violet, and running away leaving Shade in the woods which would save me and Violet at least temporarily. I just couldn't leave her there, and I knew this choice may end my life, and Violet's. I woke Violet to explain the situation. Violet's eyes widdened.

"She might try to kill us?" Violet asked.

I nodded slowly. "Yes Vi she might, and if she attacks me I want you to run away. If I fall she will be after you. Well if I can knock her out again I will be right behind you. Just run that way you will make it to a town not to far from here," I said as I saw Shade's eyes begin to flick open. I motioned for Violet to stay behind me. Shade was up as soon as her eyes were open.

"So the fleshling is awake now. That's excellent she can watch your offlining, and then I can end her miserable life. Then I will hapily go on my merry way," Shade said.

"Shade I know you can kill me, and Violet but we are not what you really want to hurt," I said as I saw the true pain in her eyes.

"The only people I want to hurt are you and that pathetic fleshling," She said trying to hide her feelings.

"No Shade you want to hurt Megatron. You are tired of all this just like I am aren't you?" I questioned her.

"You have no right to question me youngling!" Shade growled at me.

"You just won't answer me because I am right. This is not a discussion about rank. Shade you want to live just like I do! You want to be able to rest without having to keep one eye open. You've been in hiding for about a year now Shade and look at what has done to you. You are becoming sickly, and you are losing a lot of weight," I said as I looked her over.

Shade opened her mouth to speak again, but I cut her off. "I am done being on a side of this petty war! I am tired of being a pawn on the chess board just waiting to be sacrificed at Lord Megatron's command. If I have a better shot at life running then I am going to go, and I want you to come with me Shade, but you have to stop being Megarton's pawn," I yelled letting out my frustration.

"I can't-" Shade began to say when I cut her off.

"Why can't you? Megatron doesn't love you. He doesn't care about any of us, and we are all disposable if he can save his own aft, and you know it," I said telling her the truth no matter how much it hurt.

I could tell the tears were stinging her eyes when she swung at me. I blocked her easily, and told Violet to stay where she was. "I am sorry Shade, but I am your sister, and I want you to have my back if you will," I said as I reached for her hand.

"But the fleshling," Shade said.

"If you are going to come with me you have to realize she comes with us, because she is in this as much as we are. Violet deserves to live just as much as we do," I said meeting her gaze, meaning that if it came down to a fight I was ready.

"Anything else?" Shade asked as if she couldn't believe that she had agreed to this.

"Add ASL to your languages because Violet is deaf," I said signing what I said as I spoke. Shade glared at me, but did as I said. "And Violet is going to draw us new disguises."


	5. Chapter 5

The hidden

ShadowRainbow~ I don t own TF! Sorry about the slow updates I have been really active on my own Fanfic and so has Shadow so here is a short chapter for now.

Chapter five

(Red s P.O.V.)

Shade did not like that I was making demands but she reluctantly followed suit. I had Violet draw us new disguises before we headed for the small town a mile outside of the forest. It took Vi about an hour to finish her sketches. I decided on a red head with green eyes that looked to be about nineteen years old. Shade had decided on black hair, and brown eyes.

As we took on our new disguises there were a few difficulties well Shade wanted to be taller than her small frame would allow. Violet was taller than her, and it made her very angry. Also her one eye would not change color no matter what color she made them. She spent a half hour trying to fix her eye.

"Come on Shade we need to move on. Your eye is not a big deal," I said patting her on the back.

Shade grumbled muttering something sarcastic as she got up. She crossed her arms as we began to walk towards the town.

It took us about an hour, but we finally made it to the town. I found the nearest used car place.

"What are we doing here?" Shade asked.

"We need a car," I said forgetting to sign to Violet.

"What?" Violet signed.

"We need a car," Shade signed to her.

Violet nodded.

"So Red are we paying for this or are we going to use our little discount?" Shade asked.

"Paying," I said pulling out the money I had taken from Violet s bank.

We went around and found the crapiest car that they had, and purchased it from the young man at the counter. He looked very familiar to me and Shade but we couldn't see where we would know him from.

We took our little black beater out of the lot with the old plates on it, and began to drive away. We stopped a few miles away, and pulled the car into the forest just out of sight to stop for the night.

Me and Shade we about to drop our disguises when someone in a car pulled up and dropped someone off right where we were. Me and Shade were ready for a fight. When the boy came around the tree I kicked him in the face, and took him to the ground.

"Red get off of me," He said with a laugh.

"How did you know-"

"Your name Red. You don t remember me but I was the one who took care of you as a sparkling. You were in disguise with me as a youngling. I took care of you I would know your frame anywhere. I also know Shade here. Me and her trained together. Right Shade?" He said with a smile.

"Oh yes...Red this is Cliff," Shade said.

"So what are you two femmes doing running around without a mech with you? You both know how dangerous it is for us out there," Cliff said as he eyed Violet.

"Cliff she is human okay. I saved her from the Cons. I had to sir," I said with a salute.

"What are you doing with her Shade?" Cliff asked.

"We are running away Sir. We are tired of hiding and living to please Megatron's every command just to wait to be marched off to our imminent death," Shade said.

"Well I am coming with you. You two are crazy if you think I am letting you two go on by yourselves," Cliff said then he hugged Red, and then Shade.

Together they dropped their disguises and then worked on upgrading the car.

"Well femmes I will take the first shift of upgrading the car Shade you are next, then Red it will be your turn," Cliff said as he connected himself up to the car.

"I went to sit next to Violet who had not so much as signed a thing since Cliff showed up. Vi," I said. What is wrong?

"I just miss my family," Violet signed.

"I know Vi," I signed. Me and Violet fell asleep together in the back of the car.

It was about three in the morning when Shade woke me up. Your turn sister, She said and then she pulled me out of the car. As soon as I was out of the car Shade was in my spot next to Violet.

I hooked myself in and lay on the ground. I could feel the car sucking in my energy from me and at some point it became too much for me because I felt someone lay next to me and wrap their arm around me.

I woke up in the front seat just as the sun was rising. Cliff was next to me holding my hand. I guess he sensed I was up because he said, Red don t move you are a little weak from the car. Please go back to sleep. Then he shut his eyes and eventually I did too.


End file.
